overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Our Separate Ways
Going Our Separate Ways is a harem ending and one of 25 possible fourth episodes in Shiny Days. Plot The plot of '''Going Our Separate Ways' is identical to From Kotopi to Se-chan up to the point where Kokoro attempts to seduce Makoto on the beach.'' Makoto, feeling light-headed and confused, succumbs to Kokoro's seduction. Kokoro is startled and scared by his sudden aggression and knocks him unconscious with a piece of wood. She stays with him until he wakes up to make sure he's okay and then heads home. The next morning, Manami returns home to find Kotonoha alone in the living room. Manami says Kokoro told her that Kotonoha had broken up with her boyfriend and observes that Kotonoha's eyes look puffy like she had been crying. Kotonoha denies it, saying that she simply stayed up too late. She changes the subject by pointing out that Kokoro has been holed up in her room since yesterday evening and worries that something is wrong, despite the fact that Kokoro seemed happy when Makoto took her to a movie. Manami wonders if perhaps Kotonoha is jealous of the time that Kokoro spends with Makoto. She goes on to suggest Kotonoha not worry about it and that she should make up with her boyfriend. Kotonoha replies that she can't, because he already has a girlfriend. At that thought, Kotonoha begins crying. The following day, the temporary manager for the Radish arrives: Mr. Shun. It's obvious that Setsuna has had some kind of prior dealings with him. She is visibly uncomfortable when he's giving a speech to the employees. Later that day, Makoto is approaching the Radish when he sees Setsuna and Shun having a conversation outside the restaurant. He can't hear what's being said, but their behavior makes him suspicious. After work, Shun invites Setsuna to dinner, but she rejects his offer. Makoto spends the rest of the afternoon on the beach worrying about what happened with Kokoro. After her shift, Setsuna finds him. He quickly embraces her and tells her he loves her. She's a bit startled at the sudden affection, but returns it happily. Setsuna asks him for advice regarding Sekai. However, as she begins to describe the issue, she realizes that she can't adequately explain the situation without revealing Sekai's feelings for Makoto. Makoto suggests that maybe it's a topic best kept between girls. He then wraps his arms around Setsuna, hugging her from behind, and tells her he loves her. As they're about to kiss, they're interrupted by Karen and Otome. The Katou sisters ask Makoto to hang out with them, as Otome will be leaving for basketball training camp the following morning. Makoto says he can't and remarks that it's strange to see Karen without Futaba and Kazuha tagging along. Karen explains that the twins have been spending a lot of time around the Radish lately, especially Futaba, ever since the temporary manager arrived. She speculates that they have some kind of history, and Karen expresses her distrust of Shun. Setsuna is quick to defend him, however, which makes Makoto more suspicious. Makoto, Karen, and Otome walk Setsuna to the train station. After she leaves to head home, Karen wonders aloud if what's going on with Setsuna. Makoto and Otome both believe that something must have happened. Karen teases Makoto about defending Setsuna so much; and he reveals that they are dating, stunning the Katou sisters. Karen stammers about the possibility of Setsuna being attracted to Shun, trying to discredit her, but Otome puts a stop to it. The next day, Makoto goes to visit Setsuna at work. When he arrives, Noan reveals that she's busy with the manager, and that she'll be out as soon as she's free. Makoto decides to have an iced coffee while he waits, which turns into several iced coffees, necessitating a trip to the bathroom. On his way back, he overhears Setsuna and Shun having a conversation in the manager's office. Setsuna accuses Shun of fooling around with Futaba, which he tries to deny. She presses him to stop seeing her, to which he agrees. Makoto misunderstands the purpose of the conversation, believing that Setsuna is accusing Shun of cheating on her with Futaba. Makoto goes home angry and hurt, and he refuses to take Setsuna's calls that evening. She eventually sends him a text saying that she has the following day off work and will be stopping by. The next morning, Makoto goes out in an effort to avoid Setsuna. He steers clear of the train station and beach, knowing that Setsuna would check those places, and ends up walking near the Katsura residence. Meanwhile, Kokoro is still upset and decides to not go to tutoring for the day. Kotonoha asks her what happened, but Kokoro deflects the question. Kotonoha goes to take a nap, saying that Kokoro should go to tutoring, but she leaves the decision to her. After fretting for a bit longer, Kokoro realizes that she's hungry and leaves the house to get food. She runs into Makoto, who is milling about on the street. When asked if he's feeling okay, Makoto says he's fine and starts to leave. He claims he hiding from someone that he doesn't want to see because he hurt them, and then apologizes to Kokoro for hurting her too. She offers to let him hide at her house. When they arrive, Makoto marvels at the size of the house. Kokoro is still hungry, and Makoto cooks a meal for her while telling her a bit about his family, specifically his father, who he hates for cheating on his mom. Kokoro agrees that cheating is bad, which makes Makoto feel guilty about his situation with Setsuna. After eating, they continue their discussion about what happened between them. Kokoro claims that she was scared and panicked but that she still cares for him. Kotonoha wakes from her nap to discover them in the living room having sex. Believing that Makoto is forcing himself on Kokoro, she knocks him out with a golf club. Makoto wakes up the next morning at home with his head bandaged. Moeko asks him to run an errand for her, which he begrudgingly agrees to. As he leaves, he finds Kotonoha waiting outside the apartment for him. She asks if he's okay and apologizes for hitting him. She then accuses him of going too far with Kokoro and demands that he promise to stay away from her. He agrees and says that he's not sure why he was acting that way, suggesting that perhaps it was because of the issues he was having with his girlfriend. Makoto begins to claim fault for everything that has happened; however, sensing an opportunity, Kotonoha quickly shifts the blame to Kokoro, stating that she doesn't believe Makoto would have done such a thing of his own volition. She says that she will warn Kokoro to stay away from him but fears that she might try to visit him anyways. Kotonoha asks if it's okay for her to drop by from time to time under the guise of ensuring that Kokoro doesn't sneak over to Makoto's place. Makoto agrees. Kokoro suddenly comes running up and angrily accuses Kotonoha of trying to steal Makoto away. The sisters proceed to have an extended argument, during which Setsuna and Shun appear. Setsuna tries to explain to Makoto the situation between herself and Shun, but Makoto says he doesn't care anymore. He asks Shun to take good care of Setsuna, completely misunderstanding their relationship. Before she can respond, Makoto and the Katsura sisters leave, and Setsuna cries out in despair. Time passes, and Makoto is visiting with Kotonoha and Kokoro near Christmas. Kotonoha invites him to join her for an evening in a hotel at Sakakino Hills on Christmas Eve. Kokoro invites him to join her for a Christmas party. Makoto says that all three of them should go to the party together. A fight between the sisters becomes apparent, but before it can erupt, Makoto hugs them both and asks them not to fight, saying that he's looking forward to Christmas. Route The route to Going Our Separate Ways is not available in the censored version of Shiny Days. To get this ending in the uncensored version of the game, the following general criteria must be met: * Episode 2 must have been Part-time Job. * This bar must be below half following 33322 (explanation below). * Kokoro must succeed at seducing Makoto, but render him unconscious when he makes an advance on her. Seducing Makoto When Kokoro attempts to seduce Makoto on the beach the day after she kisses him, one of three results can occur: * Makoto resists Kokoro's seduction and leaves * Makoto succumbs to her seduction, and Kokoro knocks him out with a rock * Makoto succumbs to her seduction, and Kokoro hits him with a rock but fails to knock him out In order to get Going Our Separate Ways, Makoto must first succumb to Kokoro's seduction. This is accomplished automatically so long as the bar is below half after all dialogue options in this scene have been completed. If the bar is above half, Kokoro's attempt at seduction will fail. Secondly, Kokoro must be able to defend herself and knock Makoto unconscious. Setting up this scenario has two requirements: * During the scene outside the movie theater when Makoto introduces Sekai to Kokoro, he must not say that Kokoro "is my girlfriend." Doing so will make it impossible for Kokoro to knock him unconscious during the beach seduction scene; all dialogue option combinations will result in Makoto remaining conscious and forcing himself on Kokoro (assuming her seduction works in the first place). * During the beach scene, your status of the hidden Kokoro bar will decide if Kokoro is able to knock out Makoto or not. ** Experiments show that the decision for the dialogue option "I do think of her that way" is important but not the only key factor. In most situations, allowing this to timeout will lead to Kokoro knocking Makoto unconscious while selecting this will fail Kokoro's attempt, however in both ways this does not always follow the rule. ** Sometimes Makoto gets knocked unconscious despite choosing "I do think of her that way" and doesn't hesitate in any beach scenarios, sometimes Makoto still forces himself on Kokoro despite he allows the question to timeout, as well as not saying Kokoro "is my girlfriend" to Sekai. ** The exact criteria is much more difficult to examine by separate questions, but rather decided by the combination of your answer to every Kokoro-related questions from Episode 2. Not sure if Kokoro and Kotonoha shares the same bar or not. After Kokoro seduces Makoto and renders him unconscious, if the hidden Kokoro bar is high enough by the time Makoto decides where to hide from Setsuna, the route will lead to Going Our Separate Ways regardless of any remaining decisions, otherwise Makoto will go to Radish and you will get Nothing Worth Remembering'' ''or How Many Hours by Train instead. If episode 2 was Drowning in Secrets, you will get either Ripened Fruit or Sleep With the Entire Katsura Family Project instead. Trivia * In this ending, Makoto's statement to Setsuna, "I hope you're happy," is a reference to the chapter 3 ending I Hope You’re Happy, in which Setsuna tells Makoto and Kotonoha the same thing. * Kotonoha's invitation to a hotel in Sakakino Hills for Christmas Eve is a reference to the ending Christmas Eve in School Days. * The Christmas party mentioned by Kokoro is a reference to ending Rain of Carnage, as the party is arranged by Kyouichi Kasannoin and Kokoro thinks Uzuki may be there. Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Routes